Tom Kane
Tom Kane (born April 15, 1962) is an American voice actor. He's known for voicing: Darwin in The Wild Thornberrys, Jedi Master Yoda in Star Wars: The Clone Wars, Lord Monkey Fist in Disney's Kim Possible, Magneto in Wolverine and the X-Men, Mr. Herriman in Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, Professor Utonium and Him in The Powerpuff Girls and Ultron in The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Avatar: The Last Airbender (2005) - Additional Voices *Back at the Barnyard (2008-2011) - Announcer#2 (ep51), Dad (ep12) *Ben 10 (2006) - Articguana (ep27), Donovan Grand Smith (ep23), Ultimos *Buzz Lightyear of Star Command (2000) - Soldier (ep15), Tech (ep15) *Codename: Kids Next Door (2003) - Monkey (ep12), Simon (ep12) *Duck Dodgers (2003-2005) - Cooter (ep19), Nostrillian Captain, President (ep1), The President of Outer Space (ep36), Walter Carbonite *Johnny Bravo (1997) - Berry (ep10) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008-2014) - Narrator, Yoda, Balnab Bounty Hunter (ep88), Creature (ep120), Cultist Aide (ep117), Cultist Gunner (ep117), Guard (ep116), Kraken (ep109), Major Rigosso (ep86), Medical Droid (ep110), Mon Cala (ep67), Mr. Borkus (ep100), Muun (ep114), Oked (ep86), Orderly (ep49), Pirate (ep95), Pirate (ep97), Police Captain (ep49), Police Captain (ep103), Police Droids, Police Officer (ep87), Police Probe (ep36), Sabo (ep89), Secret Service Officer (ep50), Senate Guard Captain Jayfon (ep22), TX-21 (ep28), Thug#4 (ep44), Twi'lek Punk (ep55), Wullf Yularen *The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes (2011-2012) - Jasper Sitwell, The Professor (ep40), Ultron (eps18-43) *The Legend of Korra (2013) - Judge Hotah (ep16) *The Powerpuff Girls (1998-2005) - Him, Professor Utonium, Andy (ep78), Bad Guy#2 (ep53), Bank Manager (ep45), Banker (ep74), Big Guy (ep45), Clerk (ep1), Construction Guy (ep68), Construction Worker (ep38), Convict#2 (ep37), Convict#2 (ep52), Convict#3 (ep52), Convict#4 (ep52), Cop (ep16), Cop (ep24), Cop#1 (ep28), Cop#2 (ep1), Crane Operator (ep55), Crowd Member#5 (ep68), Dynamite Dog (ep52), English Chap (ep29), Football Dad (ep18), Gluseppe (ep35), Guy (ep38), Horse Cop (ep43), Ice Cream Man (ep3), Judge (ep69), Male Bird (ep22), Man (ep12), Man (ep19), Man (ep20), Man (ep64), Man#1 (ep21), Man#1 (ep70), Man#1 (ep76), Man#2 (ep10), Man#2 (ep40), Man#3 (ep7), Man Dog (ep1), Matthew (ep42), Mayor of Citysville (ep28), Monster (ep51), Monster#3 (ep5), Monster#4 (ep5), Mono (ep47), Nerd (ep75), Newscaster (ep46), Newsreporter (ep60), Octi (ep3), Officer (ep28), Officer#1 (ep35), Old Man (ep43), Parts Clerk (ep66), Person (ep28), Pirate (ep38), Princess' Daddy (ep30), Referee (ep10), Reporter#2 (ep20), Reporter#5 (ep20), Robber#2 (ep71), Sam (ep8), Sargeant (ep43), Security Guard (ep38), Singing Vendor (ep2), Snooty Man (ep67), Stanley Whitfield, Sultan (ep38), TV Announcer (ep32), TV Announcer (ep55), Talking Dog, Vendor (ep69), Warden (ep23) *The Powerpuff Girls (2016) - Professor Utonium, Additional Voices *Wolverine and the X-Men (2009) - Magneto/'Erik Lensherr', Announcer (ep15), Professor Thorton 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase (2001) - Professor Robert Kaufman *The Powerpuff Girls: Twas the Fight Before Christmas (2003) - Professor Utonium 'Movies' *9 (2009) - Dictator *Rugrats Go Wild (2003) - Darwin *Shrek the Third (2007) - Guard#1 *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - Yoda, Admiral Wullf Yularen, Narrator *The Powerpuff Girls Movie (2002) - Professor Utonium *The Wild Thornberrys Movie (2002) - Darwin 'Shorts' *Lego Star Wars: The Resistance Rises (2016) - Epsilon 9 Co-Pilot (ep2), Mercenary (ep4), Narrator *Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003-2005) - Yoda 'TV Specials' *1st 13th Annual Fancy Anvil Awards Show Program Special (2002) - Him, Professor Utonium *The Powerpuff Girls Rule!!! (2009) - Him, Professor Utonium, Talking Dog 'Web Animation' *Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Legacy (2014-2015) - Narrator, Yoda Audiobook/Comic Voice Work 'Audio Drama' *Star Wars: Smuggler's Bounty (2015) - C-3PO, Narrator *Star Wars: Smuggler's Gambit: A Han Solo Adventure (2012) - Announcer, Imperial Lieutenant Kane, The Narrator Live-Action Voice Work 'Movies' *Star Wars: The Force Awakens (2015) - Control Room Technician (Starkiller Base)#2, Crowd/Background Walla, Male Hosnian on Balcony (Hosnian System) Video Games 'Video Games' *Batman: Arkham Asylum (2009) - Jim Gordon, Amadeus Arkham, Louie Green, Quincy Sharp *Batman: Arkham City (2011) - Mayor Quincy Sharp *Batman: Arkham Origins (2013) - Quincy Sharp *Call of Duty: Black Ops (2010) - Takeo *Call of Duty: Black Ops III (2015) - Additional Voices *Disney Infinity 3.0 (2015) - Admiral Ackbar, Imperial Officer, Yoda *Fat Princess (2009) - Narrator *Iron Brigade (2011) - Woodruff *Lego Dimensions (2015) - Gandalf *Lego Star Wars: The Force Awakens (2016) - Admiral Ackbar, Mon Calamari Officer, Yoda *Lego Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy (2006) - Additional Voices *Lego Star Wars III: The Clone Wars (2011) - C-3PO, Yoda, Additional Voices *Star Wars: Battlefront (2004) - Admiral Ackbar, Yoda *Star Wars: Battlefront (2015) - Admiral Ackbar *Star Wars: Battlefront II (2005) - Imperial Officer 3, Yoda *Star Wars: Clone Wars Adventures (2010-2011) - Admiral Wullf Yularen, Fleet Commander, King Yus Kolina, Narrator, Yoda *Star Wars: Empire at War (2006) - C-3PO, Additional Voices *Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption (2006) - Yoda, Additional Voices *Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds (2001) - Boba Fett, C-3PO, Empire Missile Destroyer Captain, Naboo Destroyer Captain, Vilmarh Grahrk, Yoda *Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Clone Campaigns (2002) - Imperial Air Cruiser *Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy (2003) - Boba Fett, Cultist 3, Rodian, Stormtrooper 1 *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic (2003) - Master Vandar Tokare, Ajunta Pall, Czerka Representative (Koribaan), Marl, Matale War Droid, Niklos, Roland Wann, Security Droid (Manaan), Sith War Droids (Manaan), Uthar Wynn *Star Wars: Pinball (2013-2014) - C-3PO, Imperial Officer, Narrator, Stormtrooper, Yoda, Additional Voices *Star Wars: Starfighter (2001) - Mercenary Pilot, Wingman 3 *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2002) - Yoda *Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Lightsaber Duels (2008) - Narrator *Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes (2009) - C-3PO, Narrator, Yoda *Star Wars: The Force Unleashed (2008) - Captain Sturn, JediKnight, Lobot, Stormtrooper Commander *Star Wars: The Force Unleashed II (2010) - Rebel Pilot, Yoda *Star Wars: The Old Republic (2011) - M1-4X, CB-08-4, Gratan, Jedi Knight Xerender, Master Vandar Tokare, PO-12 *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Galactic Starfighter (2013) - M1-4X *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Galactic Strongholds (2014) - M1-4X *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Knights of the Fallen Empire (2015) - Herald of Zildrog, M1-4X *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Rise of the Hutt Cartel (2013) - Prosk *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Shadow of Revan (2014) - M1-4X *Star Wars: Yoda's Challenge Activity Center (1999) - Announcer, Yoda *Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith (2005) - Cin Drallig, Jedi Leader, Neimoidian Brute, Neimoidian Guard, Yoda *The Hobbit (2003) - Kili, Narrator *The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring (2002) - Gandalf, Additional Voices *The Lord of the Rings: War in the North (2011) - Gandalf *The Powerpuff Girls: Chemical X-Traction (2001) - Him, Professor Utonium *The Powerpuff Girls: Relish Rampage (2002) - Professor Utonium, Stanley Whitfield 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Resonance of Fate (2010) - Antourion Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (72) *Years active on this wiki: 1997-2016. External Links *http://www.tomkane.com/ Tom Kane's Official Website Category:American Voice Actors